Double Trouble
by AutobotSoShi
Summary: (TFP) Sequel to One Night. One year ahead and things still haven't calmed down at Autobot Outpost Omega-One. Arcee and Wheeljack are coping with twins, Whirlwind can see Knockout's optics wandering, and Sierra is out for revenge. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Talking

I do not own Transformers Prime or Girls Generation. This won't make sense unless you read One Night

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I had just put Luna and Star to bed, I was exhausted. Twins were no joke! Then I heard two high-pitched voices call softly "Mamma?"

I looked at them, I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it. Star clapped her servos and giggled "Mamma Mamma!"

"Oh my primus" I gasped, then I commed Wheeljack. He ran in, "What's wrong? What is it? What did I miss?" I laughed, "Calm down Bluestreak" I said teasingly. Then Luna pointed to him "Daddy!"

"Wow" he said simply, pulling me close. I absentmindedly stroked his waist, shuttering my optics as we stood together. Quiet was rare around base now, with our two femmelings, Whirlwind and Knockout's mechling Hurricane and Jack and Miko's little twins Yuri and Lily.

* * *

(Miko's P.O.V)

It had been a hectic few months. Sierra and June were arrested for conspiracy to murder, I gave birth to twins (I named Yuri and Jack named Lily) and we finally got our own room in the base.

I hummed _Into the New World_ by Girls Generation softly, I liked them even though they weren't heavy metal and our two loved them. I looked over at Lily and fixed her blanket where she had thrown it off. I kissed her forehead softly. Being a mother was the best thing in the world.

* * *

(Sierra's P.O.V)

I actually like prison, it's not that bad. You can meet like-minded people in there and plot revenge together. I lay back on my bunk and grinned malevolently, yes revenge. Get rid of Miko and her brats. Now I needed June out of the picture too. She only got a suspended sentence. I'm in for another ten years.

Or I'm supposed to be. My room-mate and I, we've been planning.

And Miko Nakadai won't like it one bit!

* * *

(Bumblebee's P.O.V)

I smiled happily and leaned into Soundwave. Some bots called us the odd couple; others said we were perfect considering we both don't talk much.

There was only one problem.

Our room isn't soundproofed.


	2. Walking

This is just a filler chapter while I work out what will happen next.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Arcee walked into the Rec-room carrying Luna, rubbing her optics. Luna yawned and laid her head on her shoulder. Arcee grinned; Luna and Star had evidently been awake all night too.

What on earth were Bee and Soundwave doing?

* * *

(Whirlwind's P.O.V)

I woke up to Hurricane crying, I hurried over and picked him up. I clicked softly to try and soothe him. He settled down quickly, I sat down on the berth with him in my arms and looked around for Knockout.

This was the third night in a row he'd snuck out racing.

* * *

(Wheeljack's P.O.V)

I sat on the floor playing with Star in the Rec-room. She was giggling loudly and everyone smiled. Except for Whirlwind, who had become increasingly tired and drawn of late. Arcee sat on the couch, cuddling a very sleepy Luna.

Luna had just dropped off to sleep when Ratchet burst in noisily. She gave a sharp cry of surprise and then, having identified the source of the noise, stared at Ratchet reproachfully. Her cyan optics filled with annoyance.

Smokescreen laughed, "Looks like Luna has a better death-glare than you Ratchet!"

Ratchet ignored him "Whirlwind where in the pit is Knockout?!" Whirlwind flinched and held Hurricane closer "I-I don't know" she stuttered. Hurricane was unperturbed and continued sleeping.

"When you find him tell him he's late for his shift!" and with that Ratchet slammed the door.

Breakdown stood up, "I'll go find him. Knockout recharges in crazy places sometimes" Whirlwind looked at him gratefully, "Thanks Breakdown" she said softly.

* * *

(An Hour Later Arcee's P.O.V)

We were all talking in the Rec-room when Bumblebee gasped. We all looked at him and he pointed to Star, who had pulled herself upright and was giggling away at everybot.

* * *

(Star's P.O.V)

I had pulled myself up when I became aware of everybot looking at me. I started to giggle, "Look at me" I crowed, thrilled with myself.

Everyone's jaws dropped, "Dang she's good" Bulkhead was in shock. Luna decided to join in from Mamma's lap "Yeah!" she chortled.

Optimus smiled "Those two will go far" Luna joined in again "Yeah!"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who favourited and reviewed!

(BTW If you can, check out Out Of The Blue)


	3. Free

I do not own Transformers Prime. I will be introducing Ironhide (movie version), Prowl (G1), Bluestreak (G1) and three femme OC's pretty soon btw :D

* * *

(Knockout's P.O.V)

I was so bored! I hardly had any time to race or to talk with the mechs, Whirlwind was always to tired to actually go beyond an arm around the shoulders at night and monitor work was the Pit.

So when I heard that six new bots were arriving and that three of them were femmes was it any wonder I started scheming?

* * *

(Breakdown's P.O.V)

We were all excited that new bots were coming, Knockout however seemed to perk up the most...

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I sat in the Rec-room chatting idly to Whirlwind. "How has Knockout been?" I asked curiously. She smiled "He seems better, I only wish I had more time for him." "Hurricane has been sick lately" I shrugged "Surely he understands that you're still intrested in him as a lover though Whirlwind"

"That's the thing" she sighed, "I'm afraid I've turned him away" Worry shot through me, Whirlwind was like my sister "How could you have done that?" I said quizzically, quirking an optic-ridge. "For the past two-weeks every time he's put an arm around me in berth I tell him I'm to tired and turn away"

I bit my lip-component, maybe she was right to be worried.

* * *

(Sierra's P.O.V)

I was free! Me and my cellmate Ruby had escaped á la The Great Escape.

And now we were free to plot revenge.

* * *

(June's P.O.V)

I turned on the news and nearly fainted. Sierra and her extremly volatile cell-mate (who was in for the brutal murder of a social-worker when she was fourteen) had escaped.

And I knew that I was the first one she'd come for


	4. New Faces

I don't own Transformers Prime or 2NE1.

The theme song for this chapter is "I Love You" by 2NE1

* * *

(A week later Arcee's P.O.V)

The new bots had finally arrived. Ironhide, Megatron and Optimus were reliving war days, Prowl was busy making rules and Bluestreak was playing video-games with Smokescreen. There were three femmes too which had caused a stir.

Their designations were Stargazer, Déise (pronounced day-shuh) and Pooka. Stargazer was about 19 in human years, very outgoing and loud and knew the Lambo twins well. Déise was sixteen (human years again) and was Ironhides protegé, she also liked explosions...

But Pooka was an enigma, all I knew was that she was fifteen and that she's a seeker. Beyond that Primus knew who she is.

* * *

(Star's P.O.V)

I was delighted! Six new bots to get to know and to play with! Bee was still my favourite though.

Pooka confused me though.

* * *

(Luna's P.O.V)

I tottered into the Rec-room and grinned my maniacal grin. "Hi guyth!" I lisped as I stumbled over to Bluestreak. Me and Blue were like besties!

"Hey Lu" he grinned at me, hoisting me up next to him. Smokescreen sat on my other side. He smiled down at me. "Wha' you playing?" I asked inquisitively. They always let me watch when they played Halo 4 or Dead Rising or Call of Duty. My favourite game to watch was Left 4 Dead 2, I thought Ellis was hilarious.

"Left 4 Dead 2" Smokescreen replied absently as he picked a character. Smokescreen was always Coach and Blue was always Ellis. When they persuaded Mamma to play she was Rochelle and if Bee played he was Nick.

I giggled as the level started and Ellis began the long-winded saga of the time his buddy Keith made fireworks and blew himself up. '_Like Daddy_' I thought to myself.

Bluestreak swore viciously as a Jockey leapt on Ellis's face. Megatron came up behind us and hit him hard on the helm. He yelped loudly, "What was that for? I mean it's not nice to hit bots like that and it might cause a dent which could Ratchet or Prowl on your tail and you don't want to see an angry Prowl it's scarier than a hormonal human femme and-"

Smokescreen clapped his servo over Bluestreaks mouth. "Blue" he said softly "Shut up"

* * *

(Miko's P.O.V)

I was in the apartment with Yuri and Lily when a stone flew through the sitting-room window, sending shards of glass everywhere. I tiptoed shakily into the sitting-room and picked up the rock. There was a note attatched. It read "_I'm back bitch_"

* * *

(Ruby's P.O.V)

I hurled the rock at the second-floor apartment and fled. Me and Sierra flopped behind a wall, laughing hysterically.

Now to teach June Darby a lesson.

* * *

Review and Favourite.

I wrote this listening to "I Love You" by 2ne1 and "I'm the best" by 2ne1.


	5. Desolate

The theme song for this chapter is "Bad Boy" by BigBang.

Looks like Knockout's had enough!

* * *

(A week later Knockout's P.O.V)

I slid my arm around Whirlwind and pulled her close "Should we have some fun?" I whispered huskily. She mumbled "Not tonight baby sorry" then she snuggled close to me and fell into a deep recharge.

Fed up, I slid out of our berth and sneaked out of our quarters. Things had been fine for about two days but now she was rejecting me again.

'I've had enough' I thought angrily.

* * *

I stomped along the hall, stopping when I felt a light touch skate across my upper arm. I turned to see Pooka, the shy seekers face full of worry. "Are you okay Knockout?" her soft velvety voice had a calming effect on me and I found myself starstruck by her optics.

They were an icy electric azure and had an alluring quality. "Fine, now that you're here" I smiled my most charming smile.

* * *

(Whirlwind's P.O.V)

I woke up and panicked when Knockout wasn't beside me for the second time. My fearful thoughts were interrupted by Hurricanes sound-barrier shattering wail. It tore through me like a blade and the stress of trying to keep Knockout, Hurricane and everybot else happy came crashing down on me.

I ran over and held Hurricane close, dropping to my knees "Please don't cry honey please! Please!" I sobbed hysterically as I rocked back and forth, his desperate wails mingling with my own desolate sobs.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! I am also going to post a smutfic of what Knockout and Pooka did in her berthroom...


	6. Broken, Stolen, Betrayed

A bit gory, a bit smutty and very short. Sorry about that it's so short

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Pookas back hit the wall of her quarters with a resounding *_crash!_*. She grunted in discomfort as her sensor-rich wings scraped along the coarse stone but was quickly muffled by Knockout kissing her passionately, running his servos up and down her wings for effect.

She melted into him and let him place her on the berth. He hovered over her and dipped his head, licking and nibbling at her sensitive throat cables. He smirked at the lustful moans it pulled from her.

He hadn't had this much fun in months!

* * *

(Arcee's P.O.V)

I jolted awake as Wheeljack shook my shoulder, "'Cee can you hear that?" his voice was alert and I could tell he'd been awake for a while.

"Hear what?" I yawned, my own voice thick with sleep. "Listen" he murmured in my audio so he wouldn't wake the kids.

I listened closely and heard a muffled keening that chilled my circuits. Whirlwind was crying again.

What had Knockout done to her this time?

* * *

(Sierra's P.O.V)

I wiggled the hairpin carefully and grinned when the door unlocked. I motioned to Ruby and she slipped through the door.

I heard a surprised shout, the unmistakeable sound on breaking bones _*_ and the loud *_THUMP*_

Ten minutes later Ruby sauntered out carrying June Darbys unconscious body slung over her shoulder. Junes arm hung at an awkward angle, bone sticking through a vicious wound on her upper arm.


	7. Panic Attacks

I found my plot bunnies! They run really fast :/

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

"Ok Déise your new cannons should be ready to go" Ratchet tweaked the last few wires and pushed the blue and white femme off the medical berth. "Thanks Ratch!" she chirped, her emerald optics twinkling with delight.

He rolled his optics, "Don't mention it"

On her way out the door she paused, "Have you seen Knockout Ratchet? Whirlwind is hysterical in a corner in Prowls office and Stargazer is trying to calm Hurricane down, we're all really worried about her"

He vented deeply "I've no idea where Knockout is but I can give Whirlwind a sedative" Déise grabbed his wrist in an iron-strong grip, "Let's go!"

He vented again and let Ironhides protégée drag him to Prowls office.

* * *

(Prowl's P.O.V)

"Whirlwind calm down, try to stay rational" I tried to calm the panic-stricken femme. "Calm down!" she cried "How can I calm down when this is all my fault?" Tears were running down her faceplate like a river and her entire frame was shaking with her loud racking sobs.

I felt a stab of pity for her, she needed support and love from her mechfriend and where was he? Probably off racing with adrenaline junkies in some illegal race!

* * *

(Knockout's P.O.V)

I woke up in Pookas room with my arm around her waist. There were visible streaks of cherry-red paint on her slivery-grey thighs. I smirked, she was better than Whirlwind in every way.

Now how to make this a regular occurence...

* * *

Please review guys, the feedback really helps.


	8. Locked Up

I'm back again guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated as often as I should but I've found Wattpad. It's addictive!

Scarlet Thorrn: Don't worry, plenty of time to give Knockout what he deserves.

Britaniah: Thanks! Sparklings are so frickin adorable :D. If you reviewed but weren't mentioned I'm sorry.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

June woke up tied to a chair with duck-tape. She looked around frantically to see where she was. All she could see was a few battered wooden crates and a decrepit oak table. "H-hello?" she called out tentatively.

All that answered her was the nervous echo of her voice as it bounced around the cavernous ware-house.

She gulped. What if M.E.C.H had kidnapped her again? Or could it be some burglar holding her hostage for a ransom? She began to hyperventilate as all sorts of gruesome situations flashed vividly through her mind.

Her terrified musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, slowly advancing towards her. Her blood ran cold. Was it her kidnapper?

* * *

The footsteps stopped just behind her. "Well well, seems like somebody's awake" a feminine voice purred behind her. June bit her lip, she knew that voice. But where did she know it from?

Suddenly she could feel someone's breath on the back of her neck. "Don't remember me June?" the voice whispered in her ear, "Well don't worry. You'll find out soon enough"

The sensation of breath on her neck vanished, quickly replaced by that of cold steel and a sharp serrated edge. June's own breath grew ragged. Someone was holding a knife to her neck!

"It's just so tempting you know?" the voice grew dangerously soft. "I could just slit your throat right now, but where's the fun in that? No June, I think you need to know the pain of being ridiculed, of being ostracized from society. The pain of being locked up"

Something clicked within June, "Sierra?" she gasped. The voice chuckled, "Took you long enough huh?"


End file.
